the_october_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Loa
Celestine, like all Dreamspeakers, never directly taps into the Spheres of magick themselves. Rather, she communes with the spirits of those spheres. With conversation, exchanging favors, and sometimes downright force she can work with spirit allies to perform her magick. Life The Loa of a Man, Life 1: Coincidental. By shifting her senses to connect to the spirit world, Celestine is able to see any and all spirits hovering around a person and glean information from them. She can learn her subject's general level of health, any illnesses or sicknesses, injuries, and what can be best done to heal the target of his woes. Ritual of Purification, Life 2: Vulgar unless done in total privacy. Using this rote, Celestine calls upon spirit allies to rid herself of excess body toxins, diseases, and foreign substances. Illness is cleared up straightaway, small cuts and bruises are healed instantly, poisons, toxins, drugs, and alcohol are instantly nullified; as are their effects. Swarm, Life 2 Mind 2, Spirit 2: Vulgar. Using this rote, Celestine calls upon any and all nature spirits for assistance in battle. The response is a swarm of small creatures that appear and overwhelm the enemy. She has no control over what form the swarm takes: it may be bees or honets, spiders and scorpions, fire ants, etc. For each success she rolls, the size of the swarm foubles. With four or more successes, the swarm can inflict Lethal damage. Mind The Loa of Thought, Mind 1: Coincidental. By speaking to the loa surrounding her target, Celestine is able to 'hear' immediate surface thoughts. She cannot delve deeply into the target's thought patterns, but is able to hear his current immediate thought processes. By speaking to a different spirit, Celestine is able to obtain information on her target's emotional state: agitated, relaxed, angry, depressed, etc. Spiritual Persusation, Mind 2 Spirit 2: Vulgar if used in public, Coincidental otherwise. Celestine knows that while threatening spirits with ijury or imprisonment can force their cooperation, such tactics can also breed hate and resentment among spirit allies. Thus she may choose to utilize this rote, which makes the spirit more amenable to cooperating as Celestine offers bargaining, alliance, and friendships. Each success rolled makes the spirt more likely to accept Celestines terms, even if the spirit is hostile. Voice of Command, Mind 2: Coincidental. Taught to Celestine by Pandora, this rote allows the Dreamspeaker to issue a simple one word command at the target. The target is then forced to obey, though the effect can be resisted with a Willpower roll diff 8. The command can only be one word such as "stop", "sit", etc. Blind Fury, Mind 2: Coincidental. Also taught to Celestine by Pandora, this rote is a purely defensive rote and is most magnificent to witness if Cel gets surrounded by enemies. The rote forces the target to just lose his mind in an uncontrollable fury, lunging at Celestine with no thought towards using any fighting technique or strategy, and surrendering any thought of defending himself. The target loses all dots of fighting skills or techniques and attacks with a straight Dexterity dice pool. Each success Celestine obtains reduces that dice pool by one. Appeal of Erzule, Mind 2: Vulgar but exceptionally useful, this rote allows Celestine to call upon the servant spirits of Erzulie to place hostile opponents into a deep and dreamless slumber. Each success indicates how many enemies are put to sleep and for how long. The effect can be resisted with a Willpower roll of diff 8. Prime Footprints of the Spirits, Prime 1: Coincidental. By shifting her visions and alacrity, Celestine is able to see the prime spiritual energies of an object, a place, or a thing. The rote allows her to determine if her target is Sleeper or Awakened, or is a talisman, fetish, or place of power. Spirit View Invisible Friends, Spirit 1: Coincidental. By making use of this rote, Celestine is capable of seeing spirit entities as if they were visibly present. She is able to see all manner of spirits active in the area, including Wraiths. If she adds in Mind 1, she is able to determine the exact type of spirit or spirits she is seeing; such as nature spirits, technological spirits, etc. Commune with The Avatar, Spirit 1 Prime 1: Coincidental. A rote unique to Dreamspeakers and only able to be used by Dreamspeakers, this Mahick allows Celestine to see the avatars of other mages, as if those avatars were physically present. Under most circumstances a mage's avatar is visible only to himself but because of the unique relationship between Dreamspeakers and spirits Dreamspeakers are able to see avatars. If Celestine modifies this rote with Spirit 2, she is able to communicate verbally with avatars as well. Commune with the Loa, Spirit 2: Mostly Coincidental. By making use of this rote Celestine is able to verbally communicate with any and all spirits present in the immediate area, and they can audibly respond to her as well. Banish, Spirit 2: By making use of this rote, Celestine is able to force a spirit to flee an area. The spirit can resist the spell with a willpower roll at diff 8, otherwise it will evacuate the location for as long a time as is determined by the number of successes Celestine rolls. Call to The Loa, Spirit 2: Vulgar if done in public or outside of a Caribbean community. With this rote Celestine is able to call specific spirits by name and have them manifest when they arrive. Once the entity appears, Celestine is then able to bargain with it for favors, seek it's help on matters, or help the spirit with any troubles he might be having. Necromancy, Spirit 2: Vulgar. By using this rote, Celestine is able to force a Wraith to take material shape, at which point it can be conversed with. Walking The Open Path, Spirit2 Prime 1: Vulgar. By using this rote Celestine is able to lower the Gauntlet ( the spiritual wall that seperates the spirit realm from the material realm) to zero. She is then able to open a gateway that will allow her and her allies to walk freely into the Umbra. If done within the Chantry, this rote is coincidental.